Releasing Stress/Gallery
Images Penny Cry.png|Penny Ling crying by Pepper Clark's nasty jokes. Candace Loses her head121.jpg|Candace Flynn cries after seeing her face in Mount Rushmore as a gift for her. Pikachu sobbing over Ash.jpg|Pikachu crying over Ash who has been turned to stone. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg|Dumbo crying after his mother is jailed. Kayley sobbing.png|Kayley sobbing after Garrett is hurt. Discord tearing up -well played, Fluttershy- S03E10.png|Discord feeling upset after Fluttershy left him. James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.jpg|Miss Spider crying after thinking that Mr. Centipede has died in the frozen lake. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1765.jpg|Peaches sobbing and blaming herself for being separated from her father since the last thing they did was argue. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-7252.jpg|Stefano feeling upset after Vitaly left. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6797.jpg|Kuzco is sad because he's tired of being a llama. Po releasing his stress.png|Po releasing his stress. Tarzan releasing his stress by hugging Kala.png|Tarzan releasing his stress by hugging Kala. Mavis (2012).jpg|Mavis feeling sad after Johnny left her that she knows that both got zing. Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1289.jpg|Shrek roaring in frustration. Danvs skywardscream02 1809.png|Dan yelling in frustration. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-14632.jpg|Yoda mediating after loosing his fight with Emperor Darth Sidious. Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.jpg|Stitch releasing stress as he sees that he is alone. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg|Ralph feeling his mistake for leaving his game and about to be unplugged in the morning and holds the "Hero's Duty" medal. Mr. Greg 196.png|Pearl releasing stress with longing to Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond Joy's tears.png|Joy crying, after she and Bing Bong are forgotten in the memory dump. Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero suffering stress when he almost lost his son - Taco and realizes that money caused all this. S3E04A_Lori_realizes_what_she_did_was_wrong.png|Lori realizes that her selfishness made her upstaging Carol and decided to forget it. S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking heartbroken.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas releasing stress, accepting Marco's choice to go to Mewni after he breakup with each other, but they still remain friends. Scrooge_McDuck_Tears.png|Scrooge McDuck, now alone again reminiscing his countless efforts and failures in trying to find Della Duck while the others' accusations echo in his mind, coldly states he is happy this way. bandicam 2018-06-28 15-04-45-299.jpg|Future Trunks releasing his stress after he losses his teacher,Future Gohan Ariel crying.jpg|Ariel crying, after finally realizing that there is no true love. Bagheera releasing stress.jpg|Bagheera releasing stress, after Mowgli saw the death of Baloo. Blossom sad.jpg|Blossom is sad, after finally discovering that she is worthless. Sam Sparks sad.PNG|Sam Sparks releasing her stress. Zowie releasing stress.PNG|Zowie releasing stress, that her flower friend is hanging low. S2E33 Star and Pony Head crying on Marco.png|Star and Pony Head crying on Marco because the Bounce Lounge is closed. Hiccup screams in frustration.jpg|Hiccup screams in frustration Tinker Bell crying.jpg|Tinker Bell crying Twilight_Sparkle_starts_to_cry_S7E22.png|Twilight Sparkle cries over missing the Nothern Stars File:Dewey_Wins_143.png|Steven Universe releasing his stress as he is depressed about his relationship with Connie being destroyed. File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8551.jpg|Dimitri releasing his stress after seeing Anastasia has reunited with her grandmother and walking away as he is depressed about his relationship with Anastasia being destroyed. Jackcries.jpg|Jack Bauer breaks down over the day's events. Vlcsnap-0134-02-23-00h45m54s840.png|Fox howling over his daughter Dreamer's death. Vlcsnap-8241-05-30-07h18m36s428.png|Vixen crying over Bold's death. Genie_releasing_stress.jpg|Genie releasing stress while arguing with Aladdin over his lies to Jasmine about being a prince. File:Aladdin-8097.jpg|Aladdin releasing his stress while feeling guilty for lying to Jasmine about being a prince. File:Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6946.jpg|Garrett releasing his stress after realizing that he doesn't belong in Camelot download.jpeg|SpongeBob SquarePants crying while Gary the Snail is still hanging around with Patrick, who bluntly keeps Gary away from him (even though the latter is trying hard to get Gary back), ignores the signs that SpongeBob wants Gary back, and doesn't pay attention to the fact that SpongeBob is heartbroken. tumblr_nrlfn2Bmki1utlpv7o1_1280.jpg|Kazuto Kirigaya crying in despair after hearing about Asuna. McQueen_sadly_reading_Mater's_goodbye_letter.jpg|Lightning McQueen sadly reading Mater's goodbye letter, making him feel gulity for yelling at Mater and hurting his feelings. Squidward_is_upset_after_failed_to_create_a_band.png|Squidward Tentacles releasing his stress after he failed to create a band. Mavis crying.png|Mavis crying by Onion Soup Aurora crying.jpg|Aurora crying vlcsnap-2018-06-11-13h46m55s251.png|Roger Rabbit crying Vlcsnap-2018-06-27-08h21m19s204.png|Cera sobbing TKOsHouse (143).png|Turbo K.O. releasing stress for not seaching to Shadowy Figure to tell why is exist in this world. File:KennyDies05.gif|Stan Marsh crying after hearing that Kenny McCormick is going to die. Heartbreak homer.jpg|Homer Simpson releasing stress, thinking that Marge isn't his soulmate anymore. 4FAB5E90-4805-45C3-A765-8679CF083FF6.png|Lori sobs and cries, when Bobby Santiago breaks up with her the 2nd time Atomic Betty crying.png|Betty Barrett cries when Galactic Headquarters has been destroyed. King Julien heartbroken.jpg|King Julien releasing stress, when his kingdom was taken by Koto. Sofia Crying.png|Sofia sobs and cries with her heartbreak. IMG 0266.GIF|Paul Edgecomb suffering stress after watching his good friend, John Coffey getting electicuted in the prison BoBoiBoy cannot take it anymore.png|BoBoiBoy cannot take it anymore before he punch the ground until Ochobot floating on the ground. File:Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-5919.jpg|Devon crying after seeing Kayley and Garrett have fallen in love during the "Looking Through Your Eyes" sequence. Link crying for The Great Deku Tree.png|Link crying after hearing that his adoptive father The Great Deku Tree is going to die. Rock Biter releasing his stress.jpg|The Rock Biter releasing his stress after losing his friends Teeny Weeny and the Night Hob due to the Nothing destroying all of Fantasia. vlcsnap-2018-10-22-12h54m38s22.png|Alice crying Videos File:Quest for Camelot Garret returns to the forrest HD|Garrett releasing his stress after realizing that he doesn't belong in Camelot. File:Aladdin and Genie I can't Wish Your Free|Aladdin releasing his stress while feeling guilty for lying to Jasmine about being a prince. Yami's Sadness OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes KO goes to TKO's house Cartoon Network|Turbo K.O. releasing stress for not seaching to Shadowy Figure to tell why is exist in this world. Category:Galleries